What We Stood For
by angelxx22xx
Summary: We all know what happened to Harry and the gang in the final book, but this is the story of others that remained in Hogwarts even if they had to suffer. Follow what happened to the characters that stood their ground. t for mild violence and swearing.


**A/N: this is just a try on what happened to a couple of students that studied in Hogwarts at book 7. please tell me what you think so r and r! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people or things you might recognise.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**Two faint silhouettes could be found at the top of the owlery. They stood side by side, wands out and eyes darting everywhere.

"Neville come on, we'll be caught.", a girl about seventeen said biting her lip. She was small and thinly built and had dark brown, curly hair that went to her mid waist and startling hazel colored eyes.

"Come on Bree, just a little more time. The order should have sent the letter by now. Surely they'll help.", Neville said though a little scared himself.

What if this won't work? What if this was a trap after all?

Then something happened. A loud screeching sound sounded over the horizon. Relief washed over the faces of the two Gryffindor students but the joy was too good to last. Before the owl could reach it's perch, it was taken off by a bigger bird.

The eagle swooped down, claws at ready, and took the bird out of the sky.

" No. no. NO!" Neville all but yelled, and the sounds echoed through the forest. The eagle flew around the tower until it perched on the outstretched hand of Amycus Carrow.

"What is this?" he asked eyeing the two students, "two students out of bed? Sister Alecto might want to hear about this." He smiled evilly and whispered an incantation that sent their wands out of their grasp.

Neville and Bree stopped breathing and was frozen in their places. If the two twins was to know what they were up to, this would cause their deaths. Or worst, all their friends would be punished for their revolution.

" But, what is this?" he asked and opened the letter the now dead owl grasped weakly and his eyes widened, " Tsk, tsk. Little Gryffindor students are planning a revolution I see." He held the reply of Kingsley Shackelbot in one hand and his face was a mask of pure evil with a twist of disgust.

He walked closer to the petrified Neville and Bree, which caused them to flinch and shrink back. Amycus laughed crazily.

" Little rebels afraid of punishments?" and with that he grabbed Neville by the neck and slammed his back to the wall.

" No!" Bree screamed and ran towards the two men, pounding weakly at Amycus' back.

" Don't worry princess. Your turn will come." He said and without taking his eyes off Neville, who was struggling for air.

Then the good news was somehow, someway, Amycus loosen his grip on Neville and he was able to wriggle himself out of his captors grasp.

The bad news was, while Neville was recovering from the lack of oxygen, the man turned his attention to the cowering Bree. He pointed his wand at her and smirked when she flinched.

" Where is your Gryffindor courage now?" he asked menacingly, " _Crucio_!" he yelled.

Bree screamed and felt her knees buckle underneath her. She felt like her bones were on fire and burned her inside out. She thrashed around and felt hot tears stream down her face.

" Stop." Neville mumbled, out of breath and grasp his hands to his ears, to drown the screams down. It was like seeing his parents there on the ground, screaming in pain, but only it was his friend. He could not take it. He could not block away the memories that came with the spell itself.

Amycus' smile grew wider and if possible, more evil. He turned to back to the panting Bree and raised his wand again. 'It's like punishing two students with one spell' he thought.

But before he could cast the same spell, Goyle, a student of Slytherin came and looked at the situation in front of him. He simply walked in, whispered something in Amycus' ear and walked out like he didn't see any people lying on the floor.

" It seems that several trouble makers were setting dungboms in the library." He paused and looked uncertain if this was a distraction or not, " But don't worry. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." And with that, he stalked out of the tower and disappeared out of sight.

It took a while before the two can move, but eventually, they did.

Neville first recovered from shock and went to kneel beside Bree.

" You okay.", he asked uncertainly. She wasn't okay. Tears still formed in her eyes but she nodded a little. He went and pulled her to her feet effortlessly and slung her arm over her shoulder.

Neville knew he shouldn't have dragged her into this. But she kept on bugging him about it.

" Do you want to go to the nurse?" she shook her head, " How about to the common room?" she was silent for a moment.

" Can we go to the room of requirements?" she mumbled as he led her down the stairs.

" Why there?" he asked confused.

" Are there people there?", he shook his head knowing it was too early, " Then there we go." She persisted.

She knew that they need to do something before those evil twins could do something more damage to their friends and being fussed around was not very helpful.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**So this is just a story in the making. I don't really know why I did this but I was just curious about what happened to other characters in the book.**

**So tell me if you like it! Review!**


End file.
